


Bucky and the Kindergarten Teacher

by anonymousmadame2911



Category: James "Bucky" Barnes - Fandom, James Buchanan Barnes - Fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Play, F/M, Light Bondage, Oral Sex, Rimming, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 18:57:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20087146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anonymousmadame2911/pseuds/anonymousmadame2911
Summary: Wholesome Fluff...ha! just kidding, y'all know my MO (smut from a woman's perspective)FYI: I ruined a pair of panties writing this. You have been warned. I do not pay for ruined personal property.





	Bucky and the Kindergarten Teacher

You were naked. Your knees were strapped together. Your elbows were tied together and tucked up underneath you—your face pressed to the back of your hands. Your ass was in the air presenting to your Alpha. 

“Alpha, please.”

This wasn’t like you. You weren’t one to beg. How had you ended up naked, sweat dripping down your back with Bucky in your bed?  
Friday was always your busy day at school. You had your kindergartners from 8 am through lunch until 2 pm, when the PE teacher would come and get them for their last period. They didn’t even have nap time anymore. What had society become?! You would usually have enough time to duck out to the Starbucks up the street to get a black eye—drip coffee with two shots of espresso—if you were desperate. Your school was situated a few short blocks from the Avengers Towers on the edge of New York City. Your coworkers always had sightings of Stark, Rhodey, or other dignitaries. But, never you. You never saw any of them. But, not today. Today, you were stood in line a few people behind one Bucky Barnes, former Winter Soldier, current most eligible bachelor in New York City. You caught a whiff of something—peppermint?—whatever it was definitely cleared your sinuses and perked you right up. There was something else—it was probably just the coffee shop. You ordered your drink and tucked yourself right behind him in the crowded shop. You leaned in and took a deep whiff.

Oh.

Fuck.

“Can I help you?”

“Wha—no no! I’m ok. Thanks.”

You smiled weakly at him, embarrassed that he caught you sniffing him. Good thing you were on suppressants right? You quickly grabbed your drink and scooted out of there. You saw him at the creamer and sugar counter and quickly walked out. You would add some back in the teacher’s lounge. He smirked to himself and finished adding sugar to his drink. When you leaned into him, your coconut and mango scent hit him like a freight train. But he was a former assassin and top Hydra spy. He would find you.  
You quickly walked back to your classroom with your coffee topped up with a splash of cream. You lined up your kiddos and took them out to drop-off. You returned to your class room and tucked some chairs in. 

“Fancy meeting you here.”

You jumped out of your skin. The infamous assassin stepped out from behind the coat closet and behind your chair. Good thing you were by the front door.

“You can run if you want to.”

He gestured to the front door while sitting in your chair. 

“Very cocky of you to presume that I’m going to run. How about you get the fuck out of my chair so I can sit down?”

“Ooooooh. I like a feisty Omega.”

“I’m not—how would you—how—how dare you sir!”

You sputtered and couldn’t quite figure out how he knew such an intimate detail. You watched as he silently walked out of your room. You breathed a deep sigh of relief and went about grading the few papers that you had. You locked up your room for the night and spent a quiet Friday night in. In fact, you spent the entire weekend sleeping in. You felt so lush doing it. Normally, you had some school function or lesson plans or something to do. But, for once, you had your life in order and had cleared your whole weekend. You arrived on Monday, refreshed and relaxed, ready to take on the week. But by Friday, everything had gone to shit. Mark’s grandmother died and he spent the entire week crying off and on. Sarah’s parents were in the middle of a divorce. Ali was in an abusive home that the administration refused to do anything about. His mother had hit him on the forehead with a shoe because he accidentally dropped a carton of eggs. He was only trying to help his mother cook. You just wanted to hold each one of them and tell them it was all going to be OK. That no matter what was going on now, they would be strong and amazing people. By Friday afternoon, you were chomping at the bit for a black eye. You normally only went to Starbucks once a month as a treat. This was a twice a month type a month. As soon as the children were with the PE teacher, you nearly ran to Starbucks. You smelled the peppermint again and gratefully assumed that it was a new Starbucks coffee. The holidays were coming up soon. You grabbed your drink and slowly walked back to your classroom. You nearly jumped out of your skin again. 

“Listen asshole. You made me spill my coffee. What on earth are you even doing here?”

“Do you want me to buy you a new one?”

He stood up from your chair and slowly paced his way towards you.

“No. I want to know why you’re here.”

“Because clearly you’re my Omega and I’m your Alpha.”

“Clearly you must be insane.”

“Yeah. Because of your scent,” he whispered into your ear, “and I want it all over me, my clothes and my dick.” 

Oh.

Fuck.

You were on suppressants. You took them like clockwork, right down to even having an alarm set on your phone. But, you’d heard stories. All the stories from your friends and coworkers—how when they met their mates, they just knew and could smell them and their bodies went haywire. You had a suspicion wiggling in the back of your mind that he might be right. You gently pushed him away. You weren’t ready for this right now. 

“‘On your dick’? Clearly you got the wrong girl because that line doesn’t work on me.”

He backed away and left the room. Thank God. You weren’t sure how long your resolve would last. And you weren’t about to have sex with him in the middle of your classroom. That would be incredibly inappropriate. Walking out of the school, you could smell that peppermint everywhere. Did everyone go to Starbucks today?  
The following Friday, there was a torrential downpour. You stayed in and enjoyed the low-rent coffee in the teachers lounge. You graded papers during your break. You got everything wrapped up early and ready to go. You felt over-heated from the humidity in the air. You grabbed your things, ready to head home early. You didn’t feel that great. One of the kids must have given you a bug. You walked slowly to the bus stop and were met by one Bucky Barnes sitting on the back of a motorcycle, dressed in all black. You didn’t say a word. 

“Get on,” he ordered.

You sat on the bench with the rain pouring down all around you. Your pants were soaked. Your shoes were soaked. There was only so much an umbrella could do. He didn’t look at you.

“I can smell you. Your heat is starting.”

You hung your head. You were so embarrassed. You thought you were in control of your body. You were in excruciating pain, horny and over-heated. Was this menopause? Maybe this was menopause. Bucky got off of his bike and pulled you up. 

“Get on the bike, please. I’m taking you home.”

You nodded dumbly and scrambled on the back of the bike. If you said you got on gracefully, that would be a lie. It was awkward and difficult and clumsy. 

“What’re you laughing at,” you snapped at him.

“Nothing,” he coughed and looked away.  
He took you to 7-11 to buy some water and snacks and then took you to your apartment. You barely had a grip on your sanity by the time you got to your front door. You grabbed him by his leather jacket and pulled him into a soft kiss. 

“Come in. I need help.”

He stroked the side of your neck.

“Anything for you. Anything.”

You dropped your keys a few times trying to get your front door open, which nearly ended up with you and him fucking in your hallways. But thankfully, it finally opened. He slid his leather jacket off of his shoulders and hung it on the chair. He pulled some straps out of his pocket.

“Are you going to be OK with this if I tie you up?”

“Yeah. Oh yeah,” you muttered softly.

“Take off your clothes and get on the bed.”

You quickly pulled off your pants and underwear at the same time. You pulled your shirt over your head and unhooked your bra. It all ended up in a pile on the floor. You leaned back on your bed. 

“Nope. On your hands and knees.”

You felt the wetness drip down the inside of your thighs. You would have been embarrassed but you were so desperate to get fucked. You got on your hands and knees as he asked. 

“That’s good. That’s nice Omega. God, you’re wet,” he groaned out brokenly.

You wiggled your ass at him, enticing him to join you. He slapped it quickly. 

“You’re a little temptress.”

He wrapped a strap around your knees locking them in place and another around your elbows, tucking your hand under your face. 

“Take your clothes off,” you demanded.

“No.”

He kneeled behind you and rubbed his clothed hard on against you. You arched your back into him, searching for that friction you desperately needed. He rubbed his hand down your back towards your shoulders, calming you. He reached under you and tugged on your nipples. You rubbed your wetness on his black jeans. 

“Ruin them baby. I want to smell you all over them.”

You rubbed harder and faster against him, pushing yourself up from the mattress. You gained leverage by pushing into him. You rolled your hips against him. He bowed his head against your back, the heat of his breath giving you goose bumps. You wanted more. You needed more. You rocked harder back into him. 

“Bu—Bucky! I can’t. I’m gonna ruin your jeans.”

“Do it. Do. It.”

“Alpha, please.”

Right. This is how you got here. 

“Alpha, please. No.”

He grabbed your hips and pulled you forcefully against him. Your self-restraint snapped in two. You rubbed yourself viciously against his hard on. Then, he removed the strap from around your knees.

“Wha—what’s going on? What are you doing?”

“Spread ‘em.”

You spread your knees like he asked. He tucked his head between your knees and sucked on the hood of your pussy. You jerked forward, throwing yourself on your hands. 

“Sit on my face.”

“No. I can’t. I’m going to hurt you.”

“Super soldier, remember? You can’t hurt me.”

You gingerly hovered your pussy over his face. He adjusted himself so his mouth would be right under your pussy. He grabbed your thighs and forced you to sit on his mouth. He licked at your pussy in a slow and lazy way. He delicately tongued around your clit, avoiding direct contact. 

“Give it to me. You know I can handle it.”

You slowly rocked your hips against his tongue, testing the waters. He flicked his tongue against your clit, giving you exactly what you needed. You lost all control over your body. You were grinding and rocking your pussy against his mouth. The coil snapped and a wave of warmth washed through you. You slumped onto your mattress and twitched in the aftermath. He wormed his arm under your hips and pulled you up onto your hands and knees. 

“I wanna watch you get wet.”

His hot breath hit the back of your thighs. Being this exposed made you wet. It dripped down the inside of your thighs. You had never been this wet before. He jogged over to his shirt. He reached between your legs and wiped your pussy with it. He took a deep breath with it pressed against his nose. 

“God. You smell like heaven.”

Embarrassment burned at your cheeks. You were suddenly grateful that you weren’t white. Otherwise, that blush would’ve been real easy to spot. His shirt was covered in your slick. 

“I need more.”

“No. Bucky. Please. This is so embarrassing.”

“You? You are embarrassed? No. This. This is hot. You’re so hot. What am I supposed to use when I’m on missions for days and weeks?! Baby, please. You smell delicious.”

He bent down and thoroughly licked your pussy. More slick dripped down your leg. He shifted his shirt around and wiped the inside of your thighs with it. 

“You better wash that shirt before you leave.”

“Fuck no. And I’m taking those underwear with me too.”

“Please. Just fuck me.”

“What’s the rush? We got a few days, right? But, I need some more…” he trailed off.

He flipped the shirt inside out and cleaned the slick off of your thighs. He was serious about this. 

“Wait. Wait! What are you going to wear home?”

He held up the shirt. Oh God. No. He was going to reek of pussy juice. 

“You’re going to stink! No. No! I refuse. I have a right to refuse, so I’m refusing! No.”

He leaned over and kissed your lower back. 

“You do have a right to refuse. But I’m your alpha. I need this. Don’t you want to give me what I need?”

“That’s a dirty trick. And you know it.”

“But I have been waiting for so long to find my Omega. Now that I’ve found you, you don’t want to give me what I need.”

“Asshole, fine. Keep going. Lick me some more and you’ll get what you need.”

Let him have it. You’d probably never meet those people anyways. He wickedly thrust his tongue into your back door. More slick dripped out of you. That’s new. You didn’t think you’d be one for anal play, but here we are. He put his thumb in his mouth and gently massaged your tight hole with it. More slick dripped out of you. He grabbed up his jeans and wiped your thighs with them. He threw the shirt and jeans back on the floor. 

“You need some water or snacks before we get started?”

“Started? Started?! We already started! I’m butt ass naked here! You already pla—”

He silenced you by sucking the hood of your pussy into his mouth. He slowly licked from your entrance, around your clit and back up. He flicked your clit with the tip of his tongue. He worked his tongue to your back door. 

“I need some for me now,” he murmured against your ass.

He pulled off his tank top and boxer briefs, releasing his hard on. You were happy it wasn’t too big. You didn’t want to feel like a pig on a spit. You couldn’t move around if it were too big. If it were too small, well—for some reason those guys didn’t realize that you have to compensate for a small dick. If it’s small, then you better have something to offer with your tongue or your fingers. But they never did. You’d had one too many selfish lovers. Your Alpha, on the other hand, was turning out to be a generous lover. You wiggled your ass in the air. 

“You know what? For a kindergarten teacher, you sure are impatient.”

He smacked your ass again playfully. 

“Show me what that dick do.”

“Are we in a rush? We have the whole weekend. Unless you wanna grade your papers.”

“Nope.”

He teased your soaking folds with the tip of his dick, getting it nice and wet. You pushed back on him, but he held you in place. He inched his way into your tight pussy. 

“Oh fuck. Fuckfuckfuck. You’re too tight.”

You snapped at those words. You rolled your hips against him viciously. Only one goal in mind: get his knot. You arched your lower back, pressing your face as low as it could go. You rolled and rolled. You felt his fingers gripping and relaxing against you. 

“I—fuck—wait—slow—wait.”

You kept up your rhythm. You felt the knot slowly start to swell. He struggled to maintain some semblance of Alpha control over the situation. You had the golden pussy. You were going to wreck him. Ruin him. He wouldn’t want anyone else. 

“Baby. Give me that knot. I want your big, hard knot.”

He pumped into you and faltered. We were not playing games today. You pushed back into him. He shallowly pumped into you. 

“Wait. You sure?”

You backed up into him hard. The knot caught, finally.

“Ye—yes. I’m su—sure,” you panted out brokenly. 

The two of you slid onto your sides on your bed, still locked together. You felt calm—good—totally relaxed. 

“I just realized that I left my phone over there,” he pointed to the mound of clothes on the floor. 

“Well, I’m not walking over there with this thing in me. How long do you take to—you know?”

“Maybe about 20 minutes?”

“‘Maybe’? You aren’t sure?!”

“Super-soldier serum.”

“Well, 20 minutes is the usual. I guess.”

“You guess?!”

“Well, I don’t do this! I have suppressants asshole. Then you come along and fucked up everything and now I’m in the middle of a deadly heat.”

“Not deadly. I’m here to help you.”

“You’d better since you’re clearly my Alpha.”

“I heard something…I wanna try…”

He slowly began to rock against you. Oh. This was new. You’d never had anyone try to give you an orgasm while still locked in you. The tip of his dick slowly rubbed against your G-spot from where he was positioned. It gave you a nice pleasurable burn. 

“Bucky—I—I’ve never--”

“I think it’s hot when girls squirt,” he murmured against your neck.

Oh.

Fuck.

He continued to rock against you until that wave of pleasure rolled through you from head to toe. You clenched your legs around him. He wrapped his arm around your hips and held you close as the orgasm washed through you completely. 

“Now, we’re lying in a mess.”

He slowly flipped you over to the other side of the bed. After an hour, his knot slowly deflated and he slid out of you. You stood up to stretch your legs and go to the bathroom. You returned to find him still on your bed. You handed him a water bottle. 

“Get up.”

“Why?”

“I need to clean up.”

“Why? We’re just going to keep doing this for a few more days. Might as well wait until we’re bonded.”

“You intend to make me squirt again?”  
“I intend to make you squirt right now if you would get back in the bed.”

You had become clearheaded now that you’d had a few orgasms and gone to the bathroom. 

“What about your job?!”

“Oh. I put my phone on the night stand,” he said, gesturing to a new black smart phone sitting on your night stand.

“Ah. But surely someone needs to be saved.”

“There are 5 other Avengers who can do it,” he shrugged casually, “I told them I had more important things to do.”

“Like having sex with me?!”

He got off the bed and silently walked to you. He crowded into your personal space, which really was a moot point since y’all had just been fuckin’ like rabbits and you were still butt-ass naked. He turned you towards the bed and pushed you onto the mattress. He crawled over you. 

“You got too many questions,” he said as he nuzzled into your stomach. “And your scent is driving me crazy.”

He nipped at your stomach and your hips jerked up. He crawled up to your neck and nuzzled into your scent glands. 

“Are you ready to bond, because I’m so ready,” he slid his hands between your folds, “Oh yeah. You’re ready.”

He massaged your folds with the tip of his dick. You reached your hand between the two of you and gently slid his dick into your tight hot pussy. He groaned as he scented you. He scraped his teeth against your scent glands, teasing you. He wanted you to beg. You knew he liked it when you begged. You playfully slapped the middle of his back.  
“Bucky! Come on now!”

He thrust himself fully into you, knocking the breath out of you. He slowly slid out and set a vicious pace. You reached for his metal hand and he leaned back. He watched you push his metal hand between your folds. You pressed it flush to your clit. 

“Vibrate.”

“I—fuck—shit, you’re hot.”

His fingers vibrated at the highest frequency they could go. Bucky’s knot began to swell. You teetered on the verge of an orgasm. You rocked your hips against him, pushing up off the mattress. You grabbed onto his ass for leverage. The coil snapped in your lower belly. Your body went limp. A wave of calm, goodness and relaxation rolled over you. You lazily rolled your head to the side so Bucky could mark you. He bit into your scent gland and you twitched in the aftermath of your orgasm. You felt him slowly pumping his knot into you, carefully trying to knot you. You waited until he thrust in and you pushed up off the mattress. The knot caught and Bucky came. His orgasm rolled through him, and he released his bite on you. He slumped over you onto the mattress and twitched. You worked your arm from under him and held him close to you. You rubbed his back and nibbled on his ear. 

“So, that’s—”

“Mmm. Yeah. Bonding. No wonder everyone goes crazy for it.”

“Gonna be real awkward explaining to your coworkers.”

“Hunh? Why?”

“That you bonded with a kindergarten teacher? Not an Avenger.”

“Ugh. They’re all alphas anyways. They’re always getting into fights over stupid shit. I’m quite happy you aren’t an Avenger. I need a life outside of them.”

“Bucky stop!”

While y’all had been talking, he had slowly started rocking his hips again. 

“I just wanna…see…if I can…you know…”

“Ugh. Fine. Let’s see. But you’re cleaning up this mess!”

“Sure. With my shirt and my jeans.”

“Gross!”

“It’s not. I love the smell of you. Especially your pussy. Makes me so hard.”

The rest of the weekend was spent in bed. Your heat passed quickly. But, Bucky wanted to stay a few more days…just to make sure, you know…sometimes there were false endings. You had difficulty pushing him out the door on Wednesday morning when you sent him off to work at 5 am. He’d enjoyed playing house with you. But you became acutely aware of the fact that he stank of 5-day-old pussy juices and was walking into work like that. How would you live down meeting his coworkers, the Avengers?


End file.
